The Fabulous Killjoys: Down They Fall
by pikachuhascometostealyoursoul
Summary: My Chemical Romance, Killjoys. It seems everything that could go wrong has. Draculoids are everywhere trying to capture the rebels, turning them into Dracs themselves, or, if they're lucky, torturing and interrogating them. The few left are barely getting by, and that includes the Fabulous Killjoys. I usually post new chapters within a week.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll have a new chapter posted every couple days or sooner. I know the beginning of this chapter isn't that great but keep reading! Review please! **

Gerard Way stared out the window of the abandoned diner at the desert that used to be a town. No. His name was not Gerard anymore. It was Party Poison.

...

Fun Ghoul sat on a group of boulders alone. The rock beneath him was hard and uncomfortable, but at the moment it didn't matter. He raised a green ray gun he had been clutching in his right hand and gently pulled the trigger. A burst of light, matching the color of his gun, rocketed across the empty desert.

Ghoul sighed. Not so long ago he never would have touched such a weapon, let alone shoot it.

...

Kobra Kid pushed open the diner door, letting light into the dim area. After taking it off his head, he placed his yellow motorcycle helmet on a dusty table near the entrance. The phrase "GOOD LUCK" written across the visor fit his situation almost ironically well. A wanted criminal could always use a little luck.

Still, it felt strange having to wear a helmet to hide his face when he used to be part of a famous band. Things had changed since Better Living Industries had taken over the world as we had known it. Everything unique was banned.

Crouching behind the corner of a Draculoid warehouse, Jet Star clutched a bag of simple supplies. It felt strange having to steal batteries and canned food. In the old days, as he liked to think of it, these things were cheap items normal people stocked up on.

...

Jet stood to run, and meet Missile Kid in the car, when he found himself staring down the barrel of a white gun. One of the white-clothed, masked enemies known as a Draculoid held the gun to his face and he stumbled backward. Another Drac struck the back of his head with something heavy. Struggling to remain conscious, Jet fell forward onto the ground.

Everything was blurry. He felt his arms pulled behind his back in an iron grip. He was being dragged to his feet. His feet seemed to move on their own as he was marched into a building...

...

Poison turned his head as his younger brother Mikey sat next to him at the table. Kobra Kid! That's his name now, he scolded himself.

"Hey Kobra, you seen Jet?"

"No. Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Probably. He should be fine, but...I still think we should go look."

"Agreed." Kobra stood and placed his helmet back on while I put on my own mask. It covered only the area around my eyes and was decorated with three blue circles, arranged around black-rimmed eye holes.

Running out into the sunlight, I shouted, "Ghoul, we gotta go find Jet!"

Ghoul turned his head. His Frankenstein mask had been pulled back to reveal a confused expression.

"I thought he and Missile just went for supplies?"

"Well they should have been back by now." It was Kobra who answered.

Ghoul nodded and leapt down, landing neatly on the ground. From the corner of my eye, I seen a shot fired in my younger brother's direction. Without thinking, I threw myself in the way, the laser beam colliding with my right arm. With a thud, I hit the ground, clutching my arm in pain.

"Poison!" Kobra pulled a red gun and shot down the Drac that had hit me.

"Mik-I mean Kobra I'll live. Calm down, you can't lose your focus fighting these guys."

He nodded, but continued to fight with an angry look in his eyes. Ghoul came to my other side to defend me from any shots fired. Slowly, I dragged myself to my feet, gritting my teeth and reaching for the yellow gun at my waist.

Time to ghost some more Dracs, I thought. I cried out in pain, as I tried to raise my arm.

"Get inside. We'll finish them off; you need to get that wound taken care of."

It seemed best to listen to Ghoul's advice, so I ran into the diner, ducking and weaving through the fired shots. I threw myself through the door, sliding into one of the booths to watch out the dusty window.

...

I pushed a strand of black hair from my face, before yanking the Frankenstein mask back down. A Drac in front of me shot towards my foot, and I leapt left to avoid it. Gun outstretched in front of me, I fired, striking it directly in the chest. A fatal shot. It flew backward, onto another Drac, which I quickly shot in the head. Another one ran towards me from the right, but soon found out how good Kobra Kid's aim was. Six of them remained.

Kobra and I stood back to back now, surrounded by the remaining Draculoids. I ghosted two, and he the rest...or so I thought.

I hit the ground, pinned by a Drac. I pulled my mask off. Kobra pulled his fist back, prepared to punch it when a gun was put to my head. The cold metal against my temple sent fear shooting through me. My heart dropped. Was this how I was to die? Face-down in the dirt, killed by the empty, emotionless shell of a person? I seen a flash of light, pain, and then there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

...

I shot it in the head before pushing it off my fallen comrade...no, my friend. On my knees, I felt tears gathering in my eyes, but did my best to hold them back. I was afraid to touch him to bring him inside. I knew he would be cold.

With a shaky hand, I reached forward but was stopped by intense pain in my back. I fell forward, supporting myself on one arm. I coughed, and a small trickle of blood ran down my chin. More pain followed, this time in my head.

I collapsed on the ground, darkness at the edges of my vision. A smirking face came into view, mocking my futile attempts to stay conscious.

"Good night."

...

Everything happened so fast. First Fun Ghoul, then Kobra Kid. I flew through the door in a rage, using my left, and non-dominant, hand to take my ray gun from its holster. I aimed for Korse's head, missing entirely. Korse stood from his crouched position in front of my brother, and shot me in the leg. I fell, tears running down my face. From the corner of my eye I could see the guns of over 20 Draculoids aimed at my head.

"Wait." Korse stepped on my injured arm. "He could be useful."

I was too weak to even react as my arms were bound behind me with thick ropes. I was jerked upward and dragged into a white van. After being tossed inside, I lay on a cold, metal floor, unable to tear my eyes away from my friends. I continued to stare, even after the door was shut, and I was left alone in the dark. There was a click as the doors were locked. There was no escaping now.  
Not ever.

**Taking requests for the point of view of chapter two, review your request. If you read this, and are mad about something I wrote don't be because chances are it will get better as I continue the story. I'll be posting another chapter tommorow, and I see that a lot of people haven't been commenting or anything so if you have a problem with this review or send me a message.**


	2. Chapter 2

I lay sprawled on an old, worn out couch while Dr. Death Defying continued his radio report.  
"Look alive sunshi-" There was sounds of gunfire from outside. "We're gonna have to cut this a little short here. In the meantime, keep your boots tight, keep your gun close, and die with your mask on if you have to."  
I ran through the door, picking up my gun as I did. Outside a van with the symbol of BL/ind. was parked. The engine roared to life, the tires squealed, and it sped away.

Gripping my gun tight in two shaky hands I shot towards the speeding vehicle, narrowly missing the tires, and leaving burn marks on the van itself.

It was then I looked down at what was mere feet away from me.

I walked down the dusty road in search of Jet. I had been waiting in the car for him to return, which he never did. Leaving the Killjoys' vehicle alone left me feeling guilty, but there was nothing I could do. I was only 10, and therefore couldn't drive.

"Jet!"

There was no reply. Kicking up sand, I picked up the pace, and sprinted towards the diner. I nearly fainted at the sight of what met me there.

Kobra Kid and Fun Ghoul were laying unconscious in the dirt.

"Kobra! Ghoul!" I screamed. I ran into the diner to find Poison. All of the booths were empty. Everything seemed silent and...dead.

"Poison!?"

"Calm down, Missile Kid. We need to get to those two inside," a deep voice said.

Dr. Death Defying and Show Pony rushed from the back room. Silently, I nodded, and followed the polka-dot-tight-wearing roller-skater known as Pony outside. He knelt down in front of the two injured,or dead, men.

He moved the red sleeve on Kobra's jacket to feel for a pulse...

Through the heartbeat pounding in my head, I heard voices. I tried to listen and hear what they were saying but the speaking only seemed to grow more distant. Sunlight attacked my eyelids trying to force me from my slumber. Wanting to keep my eyes shut for just a little longer, I put a hand in front of my face to shield me from the light, then allowed my eyes to slowly flutter open. As I regained control of my senses, I realized it was Missile Kid and Show Pony speaking. Missile's eyes lit up at the sight of me waking up, and Pony gave a small, relieved smile.

"Ghoul!" The little girl shrieked. "You're alive!"

"Wha'...?" Suddenly, I bolt upright. "Where's Kobra?! How's Poison?!

Missile looked speechless, and so it was Pony who answered.

"Kobra is injured but alive. Poison...we don't know..."

Angrily I said, "What do you mean you 'DON'T KNOW'?"

"He was captured."

ONLY HOURS BEFORE  
I woke up in some kind of laboratory. Before all of this happened I wouldn't have seen it as anything much different from a normal doctor's office, now though it appeared to be a torture chamber. My space helmet and gun were carefully placed on a stainless steel countertop several feet away. I turned my head and shouted in pain, remembering I had been hit at the base of my skull.

"I see your awake." Her heels clacking on the tile flooring, a Japanese woman made her way near me. She grabbed my chin and turned my head so that I met her cold eyes. "You have been identified as one of the so called 'Fabulous Killjoys'. If you do not give us the information we need, you can say goodbye to the life you know."

"Never."

Ignoring my defiance, she began the interrogation. "Where do youADHD your little friends currently live?" I only stared.  
"Very well." She motioned at an assistant standing in the corner. "Are the preparations made?"

He nodded. "Yes, Ms. Kashikoi." After carefully removing it from a case, he shuffled toward me with a large needle.

"Are you ready to tell us what we want to know?" Ms. Kashikoi asked. The needle was being moved closer and closer to a vein in my wrist. I bit the inside of my cheek, every bit of my conscious telling me it was wrong to answer. The cold needle now touched my wrist. Fear shot through me.

"We live in the abandoned diner about a mile from here." The words seemed to come from some other person inside me. My stomach dropped. I had betrayed them. Ms. Kashikoi smirked.

"We're done with you." The needle was jabbed into my vein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, writer's block time over for now! Hopefully x.x ANYWAY I need suggestions on names, although I can't promise I'll take them. I am more than likely going to fix the sentence structure on the previous chapters so it flows better, because I already know I did a bad job. When I do that, I'll put it in the author's note. (I haven't yet.)**

I couldn't, or rather didn't want to, think. Nothing seemed to exist but the sound of my shallow breathing in the small, dark space. Suddenly, a small crack of light appeared, then grew to fill the area. The door was being opened. I groaned and tried to sit up, but found I was tied up. When had that happened?

I didn't like the look of the worker who leapt noisily into the van. Messy hair and a white lab-coat screamed mad scientist. Alarms went off in my head. Who was this strange man? The worker gently reached into a pocket on his coat and, holding it with only his first finger and thumb, took out a small, sharp needle.

Suddenly wakened from my stupor, I demanded, "What do you think you're doing?" He didn't answer, and began to roughly pull up my sleeve. As I realized just what he was going to do, fear shot through me. Adrenaline flowed through my veins, the very ones he was trying to stab, and I jerked away.

"Agh!" I had hit my wounded arm against a wall. The man gripped my wrist with surprising strength, which I assumed this was the result of some experiment, and not actual work.

"You should not struggle. I would hate to have to injure you any more than you already are." He spoke in a monotone, as if my existence itself was nothing more than a slight annoyance, a part of his job. Defiant words began to form on my lips, only to be cut short as the needle was plunged in. I felt my eyes widen for a moment, before the sedative took effect and everything went black.

...

Three hours later

Gradually, I lifted my pounding head from the cold, tile floor. Whatever they injected me with was strong, I thought. As I lifted myself from the ground, my arms shook violently, threatening to collapse under my own weight. Upon closer inspection, I noticed the rope burn that had cut into my arms from just above my elbows in stripes down to my wrists. My blue jacket, gun, and mask had all been taken. It wasn't a big deal. I could survi-. My thoughts were cut off with a sudden realization. Without my mask, they could identify me.

A loud bang echoed through the pure white cell. The man from earlier entered quickly.

Taking my arm and lifting me to me feet he said, "It would appear to be time for you to tell us what you know."

I swung my fist, a direct punch to his jaw. A small amount of crimson blood spilled from his mouth and...and he began to chuckle! The first emotion I'd seen from him was malicious, frightening even.

"Choosing to fight me? It appears to be wearing off fast. I shall have to run some tests once we have gotten all the information needed. Dissection perhaps."

"DISSECTION?! Who's to say I'll tell you anything?! I would NEVER give up my friends or brother!"

He took a cautious step forward, seeming to contemplate if I would punch him again or not.

"Hmmm. A brother, yes? This could be useful."

My heart dropped. I wasn't going to last their interrogation. Before whatever tortures awaited me even began, I had given up my own sibling. I shook my head, slowly backing away towards the corner. The worker continued his slow walk towards me, in the same fashion as a predator closes in on its prey.

"Oh, don't be afraid of me. I'm only here to help. Have you not thought of your own health?" I noticed my arm and leg were throbbing. My knee buckled, and I toppled against the wall behind me, using it for support. "Come on. Tell me what you know." He reached into the pocket of his coat again, this time taking a white, complicated-looking gun out. There wasn't a single hint of hesitation as he pulled the trigger, a small projectile rocketing out to bury itself in my neck.

...

Draculoids had meant nothing to me. The very thought of them had disgusted me, angered me beyond what words could tell. In truth, I actually quite enjoyed killing them, and seeing the red blood stain their previously white uniforms. The color would have made them a bit less detestable, beautiful even, if they weren't the personal army of the company that had ruined the world.

I never actually knew what they were. Humans? Probably not...at least not naturally-born humans. I also considered that they might have been robots, or androids, or something of the sort. That didn't explain the blood though. Maybe Better Living Industries had found a way to make them appear to bleed, to throw off new Killjoys. Possibly by using the blood of killjoys they had killed. I doubt they have any emotions, I thought, drawing my gun to shoot the Drac rushing from the building in front of me.

I pulled he trigger, firing what should've been a direct hit to its neck. It rolled expertly out of the way, then fired at me from one knee. What was BL/ind. up to? Since when were any of them this skilled? I leapt left, out of the way, before shooting again, striking it in the shoulder this time. A loud scream came from the lone Drac. I had only just realized he was alone...why? Usually Draculoids came in at least groups of 5!

I decided to approach it while it was down, beginning to wonder if I actually wanted to know what Draculoids were. It would be useful information, but if they were humans... No. Killjoys needed to know, and I was going to be the one to find out.

Crunch. My red combat boot struck the ground near its head. Finally, it had ceased its writhing, going still in unconsciousness. Well they feel pain, I decided. Gathering my courage, I curled my sweating fingers around the rubber mask surrounding its head, and peeled it away from its face.

My breath caught in my throat. The unconscious face of a famous guitarist met me, twisted into an expression showing severe pain. Draculoids WERE people! What had been done to him?!

**Check out Bulma3678. Reviews make me less likely to kill people off!**


	4. NOTE

I'M SORRY.  
I don't know if I'm going to rewrite this or what...I'll probably tie it in more with the new comic book it nothing else.  
"I usually post new chapters within a week." or something. I guess that was a lie. I'm sorry. I am a bad liar. Please don't kill me.  
Review or message me if you think I should go back to writing or have any ideas.  
I know you aren't supposed to do this in a chapter but I felt the need to and if I go back to writing will delete it.


End file.
